The Invader in your Bed
by Crystil-Dieminds
Summary: Just a cute little conversation between L and Light. L's POV/ Oneshot/ Yaoi/ LXLight cuteness!


**The invader in my Bed**

_**Bullet for my valentine:"End"**_

_**Your hair reminds me of a time when we once were  
Your fingernails that marked my back now rot in earth  
The sheets we slept in blew away and now the storm is over  
The taste of you inside my mouth remains but still I'm hearing**_

There's no love everybody's crying  
There's no truth everyone's misguided

And now the end is here  
There's no more pills to swallow  
The bitter taste I feel won't lead me to tomorrow

Your scent reminds me of a place we used to go  
The kisses placed upon my neck show signs of no return  
The bed we "fucked" in smells the same and now the stench is fading  
The taste of you inside my mouth remains but still I'm hearing

There's no love  
Everybody's crying  
There's no truth  
Everyone's misguided

And now the end is here  
There's no more pills to swallow  
The bitter taste I feel  
Won't lead me to tomorrow

Cries for anger, lies for power  
Fighting for nothing is what you were born for  
Cries for anger, lies for power  
Fighting for nothing is what you were born for

Yeaaaaaah!!

Cries for anger, lies for power  
Fighting for nothing is what you were born for  
Cries for anger, lies for power  
Fighting for nothing is what you were born foooooooooooooooooor!

I know it's early……..7:30am to be exact, I know this for a fact because the little digital clock on your nightstand is flashing those digits in vibrant red. That's right, **your** nightstand. Because I did indeed make myself at home in** your** room last night. Came into **your **lair around hmm….maybe 1:30, very late so as no one would hear me stirring within the hallways. Not that I'm loud by any means…no, no. I'm a silent creature by nature……in fact you hate that I am so stealthy sometimes, because it constantly allows me to sneak up on you when you are unsuspecting and scare you. I think it's fun, but you find it rather annoying…heh heh. But apart from that, I came into **your **neatand organized room, fell into** your** arms, let **your** hands undress me, and dropped my clothing on **your** floor. I crawled into **your** bed and kissed **your** sweet needing lips like they were candy apples. I plunged my most rebellious need into **your** hot, moist body and made rough love to **your **hips. I sigh at the most lustful memory of last night's late hour activities. Quite beautiful in my head, though some may not take anal sex between two men very appealing, I find it very delicious, of course though I am the one who indulges myself in such things. I give a little smirk at the thought. It's very early, yes I know….but I just cannot sleep anymore, my impatient body will have no such thing. It's risen itself, and I can't get it to rest once more, so I just lie awake……and listen to you breath. It's a little creepy I know, to just lay here while you do not know I am watching and listening…..but then again it won't be the first time. I slowly roll over on my side of the bed……the sheets ruffling beneath me as I do so. I can smell some strong aromas from the bedding beneath my nose. I smell a sweet pineapple…..from the lube I used on you last night, the sudden thought of my engorged cock, smothered in that pineapple lube just about to push into your puckered entrance forces it's way into my head, I drool at the thought.

I also smell your shampoo in the linens, I'm guessing it's a TAG brand, a very manly scent and strange when mixed with the scent of pineapple that also lingers here. There's a few more smells also entwined within the sheets……..sweat obviously, the sharp hint of dry cum, and of course……your bodily scent. You have a very relaxing male aroma that never fails to intoxicated me. I breath in deeply, taking in this carnival of smells that have trapped themselves in your bed. I then slowly let my eyes swim to your side of the bed, and curious as they are, I begin observing you……my sleeping lover. Your laying on your back like you usually do…….ha ha ha…..I laugh at the comment……because it sounds profoundly dirty in my already dirty mind. True…..you do like to be on your back, but then again I make a better seme than you anyway. Your arm is leaned over your covered torso, gently gripping the sheets in your loose fist. Your head is tilted slightly toward me…..your caramel candy colored locks falling smoothly in your closed eyes. Your breathing is very slow……and I have to listen closely to even hear it. It's steady though, rhythmic almost……like a song that your body is unknowingly making to the silent room. I look at your lidded eyes and I'm longing for them to open…..just to see your beautiful sepia eyes once more. Just like I saw them last night as you lay in a pitiful wreck beneath me, your body jerking and heaving as you came close to your climax. I could clearly remember the look you gave me as you lay gasping under me…….your eyes were but drooping slits and your mouth parted ever so slightly…..and I knew you had something to say. You tilted your head up a bit and you mewled slightly before your voice came to you…I know, it's hard for you to speak when I'm inside you.

"Ryuuzaki………" You whisper to me your eyes drunk with heavy pleasure and lust.

I lean in close so I can hear…….

"Yes……Yagami-kun….?" I whisper back, letting the tip of my tongue gently brush along your ear lobe, causing you to shiver.

"I love you…….." You gasp as your body gives another jerk and spasm……as you get even closer to your breaking point.

The words are soft to the touch as they linger in the air. Thick heavy words that I rarely hear you speak…..I love you………

Why do they mean so much to me when you say them? Because it's like a treat when I do get to hear their sweet sound in my ears? When I hear them it's just as good as German chocolate cake…….or maybe even cookie cake?? Oh yes….definitely.

I savor the flavor of the words for a moment…….then decide to return the favor.

"I love you too Light-kun…." I whisper to your parted lips, my breath hot and heavy.

You lurch against me, dampening my stomach with your fresh cum. I groan as I come too…..and I feel the stickiness of my own fluids in your body. I feel your warm ejaculation running down my groin and between my legs……slick, slimy and warm. I love the feeling to my pale skin. You sag beneath me, your head thrown back onto the pillow, body limp as you gasp and pant for breath. I pull myself from your confines to lay next to you, both of us spent and used……both tired and lucid. I lean my nose into your neck and you lean your chin up to rest your face in my thick black locks, settling into their softness like it's home. You can make me home if you would like….my lover. I look at your weak body….and I know, I do love you Yagami Light…….I would do anything for you. I huggle against you and you smile as I curl up next to your body like a little kitten.

You run your fingers down my spine, stroking softly because you are my keeper……you are my lover and partner…..

I nuzzle into your neck and you know what I want….my usual goodnight kiss on my nose. And you lean in to give me my wanting, I giggle as you do and you grin…….Goodnights were exchanged and I remember falling asleep in your warm embrace.

I'm staring at you now…..with hungry eyes, awaiting the very moment you will awaken and I can look at your beautiful sandy eyes again. I find myself leaning closer and closer to you…..I wonder how you would react to the question of early morning sex? Well…..there isn't much harm in trying is there? After what seems like forever of just watching you sleep….your eyes roll beneath your lids, and slowly part to the new morning. I smile with excitement that you have awoken.

You blink slowly in the morning sun rays and turn your head to find me watching you diligently. You jump a little and I smile cutely…..you sigh and look at me with lazy eyes.

"How long have you been up? Hmm my little strawberry?" You whisper wearily.

I beam at you sweetly.

"A long time." I reply as I scoot closer to you so I can cuddle with you comfortably.

"Mhm" You reply sleepily as you stroke my bangs softly.

I kiss your neck and lick up it until I get to your chin…..and I proceed up your cheek. You taste so good……..

"Ryuuzaki……what are you doing?" You whisper as I continue to lick and taste you.

I stop, blushing slightly and simply smile cutely at you.

"You taste good Light-kun…." I whisper innocently.

You smile and rub my arm softly…….but I can't help it….I can't keep my lips away from your body.

I find myself now nipping and tugging softly at your earlobe………you gently pull your head away and look at me sternly.

" L……..are you horny?" You ask looking at me confused.

I shake my head no, but really I am……….I want you very much so.

"Are you lying?" You ask your eyebrow cocked.

I shake my head no again…..but you see through my bluff.

"Yes you are" You call.

I bit my lip and look down a hint of blush running across my cheeks.

"Light-kun….." I mumble biting my thumb.

"Mhm?" You reply.

"Can we have sex...?" I ask happily tugging on your sleeve.

You roll your eyes and huff loudly as if you saw this coming.

"No……not this early in the morning." You answer bluntly turning over on you side of the bed.

"But light…………I wanna really badly…………" I whine trying to climb onto your side of the bed, but you put a pillow up and block me from coming any further.

"No." You say again your voice muffled by the pillow. I plop down on my side of the bed cross legged and pout darkly.

After a while, you turn over to find me pouting. I look at you sharply, my lip stuck out.

"I hate you" I mutter through pouted lips.

You only laugh and throw the covers off your legs. You crawl across the bed and gently kiss my nose. I gasp and look at you with sparkling eyes and you smile.

"You don't hate me" You say smiling and rolling off the bed.

"How would you know?" I say refolding my arms like a stubborn child.

"Because, if you let me kiss your nose……your in a good mood, and therefore don't hate me." You reply as you walk across the room to the bathroom, your naked flesh glistening in the early sun rays.

I bite my lip and sigh.

"You know I'm right my little peach." You coo from the bathroom.

"I know……." I say still perched on the bed.

I could never hate you my beautiful Light-kun……not even if I tried.


End file.
